Away from home
by punkisded
Summary: Modern Au in which Arya is being forced to moved to Kings Landing and so is Gendry. Even though they have a lot of things in common, they still seem to hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Arya's POV**

Arya Stark sat on her bed, a scowl hung on her lips and she tried hard to fight back the tears that were dying to come out. Her father, Eddard Stark had recently left her room after giving her the worst news he had ever giving her.

_They were moving to Kings Landing._

Her father, who was the owner of the Direwolf Company, had to travel down to Kings Landing to help out his childhood friend, Robert Baratheon whose company, (The Stag) was going down the drain due to his gambling problems. Sadly, since he would be away from home for such a long time, he thought it would be wise to take his whole family down to Kings Landing until the Stags Company was back up and running like before. The only problem was, Eddard didn't know how long that would take. He had spoken with his wife, Lady Catelyn and both came to the agreement that she would stay back at Winterfell with her two oldest sons, Robb and Jon who were both 21 and out of college and together they would take care of The Direwolf Company while Ned was away. She would also stay behind with Brann, who had just started high school and with Rickon who was only five.

Arya and her older sister Sansa would have to move with him. He told Arya he didn't want to be away from his daughters. He treasured them too much and feared that something bad might happened while he was away.

_He clearly didn't know his sons then. _Arya thought bitterly as she remembered her father's words.

Robb and Jon were extremely over protective over Arya and Sansa. They were very cautious when it came to their two little sisters who were only three years younger than them. The only guys they allowed near them were Sam, Pyp, Grenn and Theon who were all very closed to the Starks. She was pretty sure they wouldn't let anything happen to her or Sansa if they stayed back.

She still didn't understand why she needed to move with him to Kings Landing. She had tried to explain to him that there was nothing there for her. Maybe Sansa would fit in there, _no, _she knew Sansa would fit in, but she wouldn't. Her place was here at Winterfell with her brothers and her brothers friends. Practicing archery and fencing with them and going horse back riding. She belong out here in the cold north of the country side. Not in the sunny suburban city of Kings Landing.

Arya was displeased. She grumpy got out of bed and walked out to find her sister. She wanted to vent out her anger with someone and she thought Sansa would be just as pissed as she was. Sansa would be leaving so many things behind if she left to Kings Landing, even more than Arya. Sansa was the most popular girl in Winterfell High, she was in her last year of high school so she was probably going to win prom queen. But Arya was wrong, when she entered her sister's room her eyes immediately fell on the huge pink suitcase that laid opened in her bed. Clothes were everywhere and Sansa frantically ran back and forth from her closet to her bed.

Hey Ar," She said without looking at her sister

"What are you doing?" Arya asked, she was annoyed at the way her sister was acting

"I'm packing, you should be doing the same. Daddy said we leave in two days"

"Aghh I thought you'd be pissed about this" Arya sighed

"Pissed? Why would I be pissed? Arya we're going to Kings Landing! Home of the cutest boys and the cutest fashion. Everything is lovelier over there and so is the weather" She wore a stupid grin on her face and Arya was tempted to smack it off

"You and your cute boys" Arya spat. She din't know why but she felt anger towards her sister. She didn't want to leave winterfell and she knew that if her sister was on her side, she would be able to strike a bargain with her dad, but since she was clearly in such a good mood to leave her home, Arya had no chance in doing that.

She left her sister's room without another word and ran down the stairs and out the house. She needed to find at least one of her older brothers. _Maybe they would help. _She thought as she ran out to the backyard.

She thanked the seven gods when she spotted Jon who was sitting on the grass with his girlfriend Ygritte. She felt awkward interrupting them when they seemed to be sharing an intimate moment, but Arya needed help, she needed someone to convince her father of letting her stay.

"Jon!" She yelled as she ran towards him

"What is it?" He said in a sweet yet firm tone. Ygritte looked up at Arya and smiled

"Hey Ar," She said

"Hey Ygritte, can I borrow Jon for just a few minutes?" She pleaded

"What is it?" Jon asked as Ygriite finished saying "You may". She got up from the ground and walked back towards the house.

"It's about Kings Landing" Arya told Jon when he got to his feet

"So dad finally spoke to you about it?" He said, passing on hand through his tangled black curls

"Yes, I guess he finally did and I don't want to go" She said placing one hand on her hips

"Why not? Kings Landing is amazing" He smiled at her

"How would you know? You've never left Winterfell" Arya snapped

"I have! When I was 12 Robb and I went with father for a week" Jon told her

"Really? what was it like?" Arya couldn't help but to be curious

"It was really nice Arya, the Baratheon's are really nice and so is their house. When we were there they pampered us and we became friends with their oldest son Gendry. We would have became friends with his other brother, Joffrey but at the time he was too young," Jon told her

"Do they still live with them? their sons?" She asked, she found her looped whole. If they did, she could tell Jon that she would be hanging out with them every single day. She was hoping he would get mad and tell her dad not to let her go.

"No, Gendry moved out when he was 18, moved away to Braavos to study engendering and hasn't returned and I believe Joffrey just started college too and most likely moved out. The only ones that live in the house are Tommen, their youngest son who just turned 8. I don't have a problem with you hanging out with him" Jon smirked.

_Shit._ Her plan had backfired.

She was counting so hard on Jon but Jon apparently wanted her to go to Kings Landing. Arya couldn't help but feel like he was pushing her away from his life.

"Are you happy that I'm leaving?" She couldn't help the words that tumbled out of her lips

Jon's face fell and she grabbed her gently by her shoulders. He stared intensely at her and said "There would be a hole the size of Winterfell in my heart when you and Sansa leave. I will miss you both, but you, I would miss you the most sweet sister. Never think that I would be happy without you. I Just think Kings Landing would be a good place for you to be. You could meet new friends and go out more. I want you to see things, and if you stay here at Winterfell you'll be too lazy to see the world. Go and don't give our father any trouble. He already has enough on his hands" He said with a light smile. Arya couldn't gelp the light feeling flowing inside of her. She loved all her siblings with all her hearts but she loved Jon a bit more. He was always there for her and always knew what to say to make her feel better.

She jumped on him, catching him by surprised and showered him with light kisses all over his face. Even though Arya was 17, she was really small and light for her age. Jon, who was 6'0 tall and muscular had no problem picking her up and twirling her around.

"You're going to be deeply missed, you and Sansa. Now, go up to your room and pack, you guys leave in two days" He said putting her down. He gave her a reassuring smile and nuzzled her messy short hair. She smiled up at him and even though she didn't like the idea of going to Kings Landing, she decided it was best to just go.

Without her knowing, the two days flew by and Arya, her sister and father found themselves sitting on an airplane, making their way to Kings Landing. They had left in the early mornings and saying goodbye had been difficult. Arya still couldn't shake the image of Rickon begging her dad to take him to Kings Landing too, or Robbs tight hug or Jon's grey eyes that swam in a pool of tears.

It had all been too much for her, especially saying goodbye to her mother. Even though she barely listened to her and always disobeyed her when she pleaded Arya to act more "Lady like", Arya still loved her mother with all her heart. She knew it would suck not having her around for god knows how long. She wished Jon was right about the Baratheon and hoped that Cersie, Robert's wife was a nice woman.

* * *

**Gendry's POV**

It had been a wild four years, living in the Island of Braavos all on his own. Gendry Baratheon enjoyed the freedom he had, but now it was all coming to an end. His loving mother, Cersie had phoned him and practically begged him to come back home. She had told him that she missed him so much, even more than ever now since Joffrey was leaving for college as well.

Cersie Baratheon was the only woman who could move his heart. He was known as the bull for being reckless and cold, yet his mother was always able to warm him down and make him think straight. He didn't deny the offer of coming back home, even though he was tempted on saying no. Instead, he asked his mom to let him stay in Braavos for one more month, to let him sort out his things and that he would move back home once that month was over. Now here he was, hours away from the Baratheon's mansion and he desperately wished to be back in Braavos.

He hated Kings Landing. It was filled with phony rich people who always seemed to be too stuck up to have a regular conversation with anyone. Gendry always felt out-of-place there, he only got along with his family. When he got accepted into Braavos University, he accepted them without thinking twice. His mother had been hesitant at first and even cried. She had asked him if he hated his family that much and Gendry couldn't help but laugh at those words.

_"Of course I don't hate my family. I got the best family in the world mom. I just, I don't know, Kings Landing is not for me," _He had told his mother. And it was the truth, it didn't matter how much he loved his family or how badly he would miss them, he just knew at the moment that he had to get away from Kings Landing, and when he did he didn't regret it one bit.

He had an amazing time at Braavos, but now it was time to come back home. He missed hanging out with his old man and his younger brother Tommen had practically grown up without him. He missed hanging out with Joffrey and torturing him, but overall he missed his mother and her long blonde hair and the way she would sing him to sleep when he couldn't. Even though he missed the fun of Braavos, he was also glad to be back home.

The taxi pulled up at the front gates of the Baratheon Mansion and Gendry couldn't help but stare at them in awe. They were golden and big with the Stag symbol on the middle of the iron bars. When the security guard at the gates noticed it was Gendry who traveled in the car, he immediately opened the gate, allowing the taxi to go through. After a four-minute drive, the taxi finally made it to the front of the house were they were greeted by the Baratheons servants.

They helped Gendry get his belongings out of the car and brought them up to the house. Gendry walked behind them, studying his surroundings and remembering the old times. He couldn't help but smile as he walked into the massive house. He was surprised his mother hadn't come and greeted him at the door, he was surprise that the house seemed to be empty, apart from the servants.

"Where's everyone?" He asked one of the maids that was carrying his bags up to his old room.

"They're having lunch with the Stark's sir" The woman replied nicely

"The Stark? They're back in town?" He asked curiously. He remembeered Eddard Stark, or as other people called him, Ned. He had come visit his father years ago with his two older sons. He wondered if he was back with them.

"Eddard Stark and his daughters have arrived from Winterfell. They're going to be staying over for a while sir" The woman informed Gendry

Gendry thanked her and walked to the back yard. _Eddard Stark. _He thought, what could he possibly be doing here? The last time he came it was because his father's business was about to go bankrupt. _Was it going bankrupt again? _Gendry wondered as he took his luggage from the maid_. _He hoped that wasn't the case.

Even though he was hoping to see his family again, he was glad they were away at the moment. Gendry felt tired from the plane ride and wanted to nap. When he got to the top of the stairs, he went back down and collected the remaining of his belongings. After everything was placed at the top of the stairs he walked down the hall to where his old room was. He stopped in front of the black door and stared at the handle. It was a bull's head. He grinned as he touched the door knob and opened the door. The door creaked, but the sound was replaced by a shriek as Gendry entered the room.

He jumped back, startle as his eyes adjusted to the view in front of him. A girl with short brown hair and wild grey eyes stood by the foot of the bed. The only thing around her body was a towel and her hair was dripping wet. He couldn't stop staring at her. He didn't know if it was from shock or because she looked so damn beautiful.

"What are you doing! Don't you know how to knock?" She yelled at him

**A/N: **

**So, I've decided to write this new fic about Gendry and Arya because I just love them so fucking much. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. Please review and follow and favorite this. Based on that I'll know whether I should continue writing it or not. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arya's POV**

"Who are you?" Arya spat at the stranger who was practically gawking at her. She was desperately wishing her towel wouldn't fall from her body.

"I'm Gendry Baratheon." He said proudly, eying Arya carefully "Are you one of the Starks? You look an awful lot like Jon" He smiled at her.

_What a rude thing to say! _She thought angrily. Back in Winterfell, boys had made fun of Arya and even mistook her a boy, calling her "horse faced Arya". Out of all her siblings, her and Jon resembled their father the most.

"Duh, now can you get out," She snapped, she was in no mood to talk to this stupid boy

"You're the one that needs to get out, this is my room." He said walking towards her, leaving his suitcases by the door

"This is not your room. Cersei and Robert said I could stay here" She said stubbornly. She had walked around, after refusing to share a room with Sansa and stumbled upon this room. It was big, but not too big and the walls were blue and decorated with posters of old rock bands. It was love at first sight and had begged Cersei to let her stay in it.

_"You may have it, sweet one. It belonged to my older son but he's away at the moment. I don't know when he will return but from now on it is yours" _Cersei had said with a sweet smile. There was no way Arya would let Gendry kick her out of this room.

"Well I guess my parents made a mistake." Gendry snapped back "Please get dressed, I don't want to stare at your malnurished body" He added as he flopped down on the bed

She gasp. How could someone be so rude? she thought angrily. She wanted to hit him with something but feared her towel might fall. She looked down at him instead and rolled her eyes to which he responded with a smirk.

Arya had to admit, this Gendry bastard was cute, but that still didn't hide the fact that he was rude and had made fun of her body. She angrily walked towards her luggage that still laid open in the bed, took out some clothes and left to the bathroom, angrily slamming the door of the behind her.

She hated this, she really did. Kings Landing wasn't for her and she wished she could go home. She desperately wanted to be back in her room, in her own bed listening to music. She didn't want to be here, in this strange house with strange people. The Baratheons were nice and lovely but Arya still felt out-of-place here and on top of that she had to deal with that stupid shit that was probably still in the room.

Fuming with anger, she put on her clothe and without combing her wet hair, walked outside into the bedroom. Gendry was still there, taking off his shirt when Arya walked into the room and cleared her throat.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip

"I'm going to take a shower," He said, removing his shirt and giving Arya a full view of his chiseled abs and muscular arms.

Arya couldn't look away. She was flabbergasted and couldn't help the shocks of electricity that ran up her body. Her belly was filling up with butterflies and her mouth hung open.

"It's rude to stare" He smirked

"I, I;m not staring, stupid. Now put your shirt on and get out, I want to nap" She said, trying to sound normal but her voice failed her. She walked over to the bed and sat down, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Why don't you go and find your father or one of my brothers. Don't you have a sister? Why don't you go find her and bother her" He told her as he proceeded to take of his shoes.

Who the hell did he think he was? What gave him the bloody right to kick her out of the room that Cersie herself had allowed her to stay in?

"They're out with your parents. You could talk to them about having your room back when they come. As of now, I think is best if you leave and wait for them somewhere else." Arya said sharply. She would not give him the satisfaction of staying with the room. Arya didn't care so much about the it, but she was stubborn and she never gave in without a proper fight. Gendry would have to do his best to get his room back.

"You're the one who needs to wait somewhere else. I am tired from my flight and I want to rest. If you talk to one of the maids they could find you a nice and lovely room for you to stay in. When father returns he will explain to you that this was a misunderstanding" he said as he kicked off his socks

"Well I don't want to go to any maid, I want to take a nap. Stop being stubborn and get out!" There was no way Arya was going to share a room with her sister. She wanted this room and she was going to stay in it.

"Stubborn? You're the one that's being stubborn! How old are you? 12? You need to listen to your elders when they speak" Gendry said, his voice rising. It was clear that he was getting annoyed, and so was she.

"12? Are you blind? Can't you see I'm 17 you idiot. And I could give two shits about listening to my elders. You're being rude and I want you out of my room!" She bellowed. At this rate, the servants were probably listening to their bickering but she didn't care. She wanted Gendry out of her room so she could nap.

"You don't look 17 to me, what are they feeding you in the north boy?" He was teasing her now. He had lowered his voice and wore an amused look on his face.

"Listen you idiot, If you don't get out I swear I would kick in you in that pretty little face of yours" Arya warned him

"Pretty face? Are you hitting on me Stark? Sorry m'lady, but I do not date 12 year olds" He smirked, making her lose her temper.

"You stupid bastard," She said through gritted teeth. It was obvious that he wouldn't give up the room either. She was tired and wanted to rest and this oaf had made her angry as well. She decided to leave the room and solve the matter later on, when Cersei arrived. She angrily strolled towards the door, opened it and walked out.

"You forgot your suitcase!" Gendry called after her, his laughter was loud but sweet as she angrily walked down the hallway.

Arya couldn't believe her luck. All she wanted to do was sleep, yet she couldn't even do that. She was angry at this Gendry guy and didn't have the strength to deal with him. She felt defeated as she sulkily walked towards the pool area of the house. She decided to rest in one of the pool chairs, hoping no one would disturb her there.

The house was disturbingly quiet and for a moment she feared that Gendry and her were the only ones in the house. She felt herself grow nervous and she imminently shook the fear away.

_There's no reason to be nervous. He's a stupid bull. Besides, there are servants all over this place. _She assured herself as she plopped down on one of the comfy chairs. She closed her eyes, blocking the world out and letting sleep consume her.

* * *

**Gendry's POV**

Gendry couldn't believe he was still thinking about Arya, even after he had taken a shower and laid himself in bed. Their previous argument was still vivid in his mind and the more he thought about it the more it made him laugh. They had argued over something completely silly yet at one point it had annoyed Gendry to the point where he wanted to pluck his own hair out. He had never met someone as stubborn as Arya and he would probably never meet anyone like her. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how angry she had become when he had called her 12. Arya was fiercely adorable and for the first time since he left Braavos, Gendry was glad he had come to Kings Landing.

He tossed and turned in bed, but sleep wouldn't come to him. He was unbelievably tired, but the more he laid in bed the more restless he became. He thought about things he could do at the house but nothing came to mind. The mansion was boring when no one but the servants were there.

After failing miserably to get back to sleep, he decided to get up and go for a swim, his muscles were tense and he knew the water would relax him, plus there was nothing else to do. He scrambled out of bed and searched in his luggage for some swimming trunks. After fishing them out he put them on and grabbed a spare towel from his bathroom. As he descended the stairs, his thoughts wandered off to Arya. Where did she go? he wondered. She was probably causing chaos somewhere in the house. Gendry couldn't help but smile, _besides being a pain in the ass, the girl was quite cute._ _Maybe I'll see her on my way to the pool._

He wasn't expecting to find her there, yet there she was, laying in one of the pool chairs with headphones in her ears. She was staring up at the sky, her fingers drumming on the arm of the chair. She was completely oblivious to him. He smirked and walked towards her, her once relaxed face turned cold when she spotted him.

"Are you following me now?" She said coldly as she removed her headphones from her ears

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mi'lady but no, this was simply a coincidence" Gendry answered, sitting next to her on the empty seat

She gave him an annoyed sigh "I'm not in the mood to talk to you" She said, looking away from him

"What makes you think I'm here to speak to you?" He lied, he hadn't planned on meeting her here, but now that he had he felt like bothering her.

"Shut up, I'm trying to nap" Her lips turned into a pout as she closed her eyes. She looked peaceful, and pretty. He thought it was a soothing combination.

"Go to your room if you want to nap" Gendry said leaning back, watching her in amusement.

"I would, but there's a certain asshole in it that doesn't want to get out" She snapped, her eyes were still close

"Asshole? A lady like yourself shouldn't say such words" He teased,

"I am not a lady, and I can say whatever I want" She opened her eyes and sat up straight "Now, can you shut up? Or do I have to make you? You stupid bull" Gendry laughed. How can someone so small be such a hot-headed person.

"You really shouldn't insult people who are bigger than you"

"Then I wouldn't get to insult anyone" Gendry laughed again, earning an angry glare from her. She had big grey eyes and a long hard face. Her hair was short and brown and the more he looked at her the more she resembled a twelve-year-old. A really cute twelve-year-old.

"Stop laughing idiot" She said getting to her feet and stretching

"Where you going?" Gendry asked, he didn't want her to leave, he wanted to tease her some more.

"Away from you" She said walking past him

"No, wait don't go yet" He said getting up to his feet. He was by her side in a flash

"What do you want?" She said crossing her arms in front of her chest

Gendry didn't know what to say or what to do. He didn't know why he didn't want her to go. It's because you're bored. He told himself . Yeah, that's it. Without saying anything, he picked Arya up and swung her over his shoulder. She shirked and began kicking and punching him.

"Let me go you stupid bull" She yelled as Gendry walked her over to the side of the pool. He was laughing at the way she was acting. She was screaming like a little girl and her hits were soft unlike the hits he was thinking she would actually be giving him by now. Without a second thought, he threw her in the pool.

She was furious by the time she resurfaced from the pool. Her hair was plastered to her face and a scowl adorned her lips. Gendry couldn't help but laugh, it was the funniest sight he'd seen and her death glares made it even funnier.

"You. Stupid. Little. Shit. I. Will. Get. You" She said through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do Mi'lady?" He joked, he walked towards the edge and bent down, extending his arm to help Arya get out. It had been a dick move of him to throw her into the cold water but he didn't want her to go, that was the only thing he thought of doing.

"Come, let me help you out" He said as she glared at him. Her lips were open and she was shivering. She placed her small hand in his and just as he was beginning to pull her in, she yanked him forward and he fell into the pool with a loud _splash_.

He was shivering as well, getting his hair out of his eyes as he stared in amazement at Arya.

"How can someone so small be so strong?" He asked her,

"I live with five very annoying boys. All though, they can't compare to you." She rolled her eyes

"I should have known, you're a vicious little thing" He said as he tried to get out of the pool

"Me? you're the one who threw me in!" She snapped. She was on her back, floating away from him

"Are you going to swim with your clothe on?" He arched an eyebrow as he watch her drift away

"Why not? There's nothing else to do" She said nonchalantly

"You could always take them off" He smirked

"You're a pig Gendry. Now are you going to stay there or are you going to leave"

"I thought you were going to invite me for a swim" He chuckled. She was a smart little thing.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked him. She was beginning to remove her shirt and that's when Gendry's heart gave an sudden leap.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised, he hadn't imagined that Arya would in fact take off her clothes

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my shirt stupid. It's getting uncomfortable" She seemed not to notice the blush that was creeping up Gendry's face, most likely because he was on the other side of the pool,

"Are you going to take everything off?" He asked, his voice failing him a little. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but seeing Arya undress in front of him was making him nervous.

"You want me to?" She said looking up at him, smirking

"I, No I don't care" He said looking away. He was blushing like a girl and he wanted to kick himself for that.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked "I want to swim"

"Hey, this is my pool you know. I have all the rights to stay here" He needed to stop acting like a child. He shouldn't let Arya intimidate him the way she was doing. He had to show her who Gendry Baratheon really was.

"I want to swim" She said again as she tried to remove her pants

"I want to swim as well." He said removing his shirt. Two can play that game

"I want to swim alone" He noticed how her voice changed and she immediately stopped removing her pants

"Well I want to swim too. The pool is big enough for the both of us" He smirked at her and somehow managed to remove his pants. He was only wearing boxers, his bare chest was open for Arya to see and Gendry decided to swim closer to her, just to see how she will react.

"Hey, put your clothe back on" She said, trying to grab her shirt that was now floating away from her

Gendry ignored her comments and swam to her, in the blink of an eye he was beside her trembling body. "Hey" He smiled

"Stupid" she replied, looking everywhere but at him

"What's wrong Stark? Don't want to swim anymore" He leaned closer to her

"No, I don't" She said moving away, trying to get out of the pool

"Why not?" He asked her

"Wolf's and stags don't get alone" She replied

"Well I'm not a stag, I am a bull." He splashed her with water, making her shriek and laugh at the same time

"Now stop being a stuck up twelve-year-old and swim" He said splashing her again

"Stop that you idiot" She tried to sound angry but the smile that appeared on her face betrayed her

"Stop what? Having fun?" He said splashing her again

"Being stupid!" She splashed him back, her laughter stirring something up inside of him.

"I'm not stupid" He said. The water felt nice as he swam around her. "Just take off your pants and swim" He told her as he watched her

"No, I'm fine" She said going under water

"You're not, just take them off. They're making you swim slower"

"I don't care" She said when she got back up to the surface, her pale skin was glistening with water and she looked magnificent.

"You should" He said looking away from her, if he continued to stare he would end up losing his mind.

"Stop being annoying, I was beginning to like you" She rolled her eyes, the ghost of a smile was froming on her lips

"Annoying? Me? Never" He laughed

"Can you pass me my shirt. I'm begiining to get cold" She said hugging her body, hiding awway her chest from his view

"No" he said, surprising himself and Arya

"Stop being a pain, the shirt is closer to you" She told him

"Then swim to it" He replied, for some reason he didn't want her to have that shirt

"Stupid" She murmured before swimming towards him. The shirt was floating behind him and he reached for it and held it up high above his head.

"Hey, give it here!" She said when she reached him, her small arms trying to grab at the shirt

"No," He smiled wickedly, he didn't know what had gotten into him, but he knew if he gave her the shirt she would leave him and he didn't want that either.

"Give me" She said, reaching with both of her arms. Her body was inches away from his and he got a perfect view of her body. Her bra was wet and clinging to her skin, her nipples were hard, pressing firmly agaisnt the soft fabric and Gendry felt a hot sensation traveling from the pit of his stomach to his groins.

"Try and get it" His voice was hoarse, but Arya wasn't paying attention to that, all she wanted was to get her shirt back

"Give it here you idiot, give it to me" She began slapping him in the chest. The contact stung, but he kept the shirt away from her grasp

"I'm telling you to get it" He was swinging it around his head like a flag

"You're an idiot!" She pushed him with all her force, sending him falling backwards into the water

When he got back up he was laughing. The shirt was floating openly hear him and Arya grabbed it before he could get it first.

"What sort of manners are those, Mi'lady" he teased as he watch struggling with the wet shirt

"You're the biggest idiot I've met. And trust me when I say this, I've met plenty of idiots" He couldn't help but tease her more

"I hope I'm the cutest idiot you've met"

"Stupid" She said, pulling her shirt over her head

"Arya, there you are!" A strange voice said, startling them both

Gendry turned around to face a red-head girl, taller than Arya but around the same age. Besides her stood his younger brother Joffrey with a smirk on his pretty face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, It's been a while but here I am ! I don't know how I feel about this chapter and it's the long too but I decided to post it because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so much. So yeah If you guys hate it just let me know, I accept negative criticism as well. So yeah, hope you guys like it though :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gendry's POV**

Joffrey broke out into fits of laughter as soon as the Stark sisters where out of the pool area and Gendry fought with all his might the urge not to throw his brother into the pool.

"You should have seen your face" Joffrey said in between laughs "You turned pale like a ghost. Just exactly what were you two doing?"

"Shut up, we were just swimming" Gendry replied as he shook his swimming trunks. They were soaked but he needed to wear them, there was no way he would enter the house in his boxers

"And you need to take off your swimming trunks to swim?" Joffrey arched an eyebrow. He was standing in front of Gendry, smirking down at him.

"Can you shut up. You haven't even greeted me properly" Gendry said standing up and trying to put the wet shorts back on. He struggled a little until he managed to get them up his legs.

"You're wet like a dog, once you're dry I'll give you a hug" Gendry didn't give Joffrey a chance to react, without his permission Gendry embraced Joffrey in a bone crushing hug, wetting Joffrey's attire which consisted of very expensive pants and a flannel. He tousled his blonde hair and released the kid.

"You asswipe!" Joffrey said pulling back

"Oh come on you know you've missed me." Gendry said passing a hand through his wet hair

"The house did get increasingly boring after you left" Joffrey nodded his head "Don't let mom know I said that. She'll have my head"

"Where is she anyways, she's back right?" Gendry asked as they walked out of the pool area. He couldn't wait to see his mother, the sight of Joffrey had made Gendry overly exited even though he decided not to show it, he couldn't imagine how he was going to feel when he ssaw his beautiful mother and father, and his younger brother as well.

"She's in the kitchen with Nedd and dad, they're all waiting for Arya. They brought food for her from the resturant not knowing that she already had a feast of her own" Joffrey winked

"What type of shit are you saying" Gendry couldn't help but laugh "Arya Stark is nothing but a pain in my ass. I was just joking arond with her" Gendry assured his brother

"Yeah, that's what you say now. But it's not what my lady and I saw" Joffrey kept on saying

"My lady? who are you talking about?" it was time for Gendry to be curious. He had noticed the way Joffrey had stared at the red-headed girl who left with Arya moments ago.

"Sansa of course. Isn't she the cutest little bird" His brother was practically singing. Gendry laughed at the way his brother was acting "And don't try to change the subject, you totally like Arya!"

"You're beginning to be a pain in my ass. Can you be a nice little brother and tell mother I'll be down in a few, I'm going to go change" Gendry told Joffrey as they approached the stairs

"Don't be late, and don't keep Arya late either" He winked and disappeared towards the kitchen

Gendry shook his head. Joffrey had no idea what he was saying. Of course he didn't like Arya, she was cute and all but she looked more like a little boy than a girl and she just wasn't his type. He couldn't help but laugh as memories of them flooded his mind. She had blushed so hard when Sansa and Joffrey arrived at the pool, he had no idea what had gotten into him to act the way he had acted but now that he thought back on it, he couldn't help but laugh at how funny she looked as she tried to reach for her shirt. She was the tiniest person he ever met, but also the deadliest. From the moment he saw her she showed him that she wasn't a person to mess with, which made Gendry want to bother her even more.

As Gendry entered his room, he was surprise to find that Arya's suitcase was no longer there. Instead of feeling happy about her absence, he couldn't help but feel quite lonely. He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling as well and removed his wet clothe. The clothe were stuck to his body and he had a hard time removing them. Once he did, he walked over to his own luggage and took out a new pair of underwear, black jeans and a white t-shirt. Once he was done and presentable to go and properly meet the Stark and to greet his mother, Gendry left his room and walked towards the kitchen. He didn't know exactly how to act around her. He didn't whether he should bother her or keep it professional. The last thing he wanted was for her father to take it the wrong way and assume something else like his brother Joffrey had done.

The kitchen smelled like apple pie and lemon cakes and he couldn't help but inhale in the mouth-watering scent. He walked further into the kitchen and found his beautiful mother Cersei, his father Robert who Gendry noted had gain a few more pounds while he was away, his younger brother Tommen, and Joffrey and on the other side sat a man Gendry could only assume was Ned Stark. His hair was brown and long up to his shoulders and he had a caring smile that touched his eyes, beside him sat Sansa, looking marvelous in a black dress and next to her sat Arya, wearing her Pj's and picking at her nails. They were all engage in conversation and laughter until his mother spotted him. She let out a gasp of surprise and rush towards him, embracing him in a tight but tender hug.

"My baby!" His mother said while hugging him closer to her. She placed kisses all over his face as he breathed in the smell of her sweet perfume that he had missed so much while he was away. He couldn't fight back the tears of joy that had pooled in his eyes.

"My sweet, sweet boy. Oh I can't believe you're back" She said letting go of him just to embrace him one more time. He should have felt embarrassed by the affection but he only felt pride and joy to have a mother who loved him so much.

"I'm here" He smiled into her hair

"Woman you're going to kill the boy" Gendry felt his father's hand on his back and heard his hearty laugh

"Oh shut up you, I haven't seen him in so long" She was weeping now, as she held Gendry in her arms

"Yeah well I haven't seen him either, now come here you" hesitating, Cersei let go of Gendry and let her husband greet his son

"You've grown boy. You look just like a true Baratheon" Robert said proudly, hugging his son just a tightly as his mother had

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't grow a beer belly like you have" Cersei joked.

"Yeah, anything but that" Gendry laughed at he let go of his dad

"Tommen!" He said looking at the boy of eight who was staring in awe at him "You probably don't remember me, I left when you were only four. Gods, mother what have you been feeding him" Gendry said as he picked the little boy up. He twirled him around, planting kisses on his cheeks. The little boy giggled and cleaned his face, pushing Gendry off.

"lot's of love" His mother reply taking tommen away from him and hugging him yet again.

"Am I going to be the only one that doesn't get a hug?" Jofrrey said as he got up from his seat and walked over to Gendry

"I already hugged you" Gendry said as he stared at his younger brother. Gods be good. He was really glad to see his family again, he hadn't been that happy in years.

"That wasn't a proper hug you idiot." Joffrey pulled gendry into a hug, patting him on the back

"You've grown as well, next thing you know you'll be my height" Gendry said when Joffrey let go

"What do you mean your height. I'm one feet shorter than you!" Joffrey argued

"Still, you're a midget"

"Behave you two, we have guest. Now, where are my manners. Ned this is my son Gendry, I had no idea he was coming home today he completely surprised us all" Cersei said taking his son by the hand. Gendry had forgotten about the Starks, they were all seating there awkwardly staring at his family. Well, except for Arya who was still picking at her nails.

"It's really nice to see you again. I'm not sure if you remember me, last time I saw you you were only twelve" Ned said as he walked over to Gendry

"I do remember you, it's nice to see you again Mr. Stark" Gendry said as they both shook hands

"What's with the formality? Boy give this man a Baratheon hug!" Robert laughed placing a firm hand on Gendry's back

Ned embraced Gendry in a brief hug, feeling completely awkward about it. He wondered if his dad was going to make him hug Sansa and Arya as well.

"Gods, you look just like your father did back in our days" Ned laughed and stood next to Robert "And these are my two daughters, Sansa tells me you've already met Arya" He said looking at his daughters

Sansa stood up from her seat and walked over to Gendry, stretching out her hand. "Nice to meet you Gendry, Joffrey has told me a lot about you" She smiled politely as he shook her hand. He was glad his father didn't make him hug her, which meant he wasn't going to make him hug Arya.

"I hope he'd said good things" Gendry smiled and looked over at his brother who smiled as well

"Oh trust me, I did" Joffrey said with his signature smirk

"And this is Arya, but you already knew that" She was still seating down, everyone's eyes were upon her yet she remained seated "Come here love" Nedd said sweetly and Arya got up

"Yeah, I had a brief encounter with her today" He said as he shook her hand, giving her his brightest smile

She only glared at him, earning a confuse look from her father.

"Well now that we all know each other, let's eat some pie!" Robert clapped his hands together and walked back to his seat. "Oh and Gendry, we brought some left overs from the restaurant. Arya said she didn't want any so you could have it all to yourself if you want"

"No thank you dad, I'll rather have pies and lemon cakes" He smiled

He sat beside his mother who held his hand tightly and occasionally kissed it. The rest of the night was spent talking about Nedd's travels and Gendry. His mother kept on asking him if he had met anyone while he was away at Braavos and urged him to tell him of everything he had done. He felt a bit shy discussing personal things in front of the Starks so he kept his answers short and sweet

The whole time Arya was quiet and would only talk when people spoke to her, she didn't even ask about the room. The feisty Arya he had met this morning was gone and replaced by someone completely different. He didn't like it, he didn't like her silence and for some unknown reason he just wanted to hear her voice, even if it would make her bicker with him, he didn't care.

"So mom, m'lady over here told me that you gave her my room" He looked over at Arya who was shooting daggers at him

"Yes, yes I did. She showed an interest in your room so I just couldn't refuse" Said his mother with a smile "I hope you don't mind Gendry, but can you share a room with Joffrey?" The question threw him back, that wasn't what he was expecting his loving mother to say. He looked over at Arya and found her smiling victoriously

"Oh, no Ms. Baratheon it's fine, I'll share a room with Sansa" Arya said in a sweet innocent voice,

"Nonsense, and please call me Cersie. You'll have his room"

"But mom, that's not fair, I don't want to share a room with this oaf!" It was Joffrey's turn to complain, the poor kid looked as if he was about to cry.

"Yeah mom, I don't want to share a room with a girl" Gendry shot back. He loved his brother and all, but there was no way he would be sharing a room with him

"You're going to college either way, you'll only come on the weekend so I don't see a problem" his mother told them shutting them up "Enough about rooms, we'll figure out something tomorrow. Now, Arya you could go put your stuff back in his room and Gendry go take out your stuff and put it in Joffrey's room" She smiled at both of them

"Copy that" Gendry replied, not really wanting to get into an argument with his mother

"If you'll excuse me then, I'll go do that now" Arya said getting to her feet

"Gendry, go and help her" His mother told him

"Yeah Gendry, go and help her out" Joffrey said with his sly voice as Gendry rolled his eyes at his obnoxious younger brother.

* * *

The last thing Arya wanted was to be alone yet again with Gendry. She couldn't help but blush as she remembered her time at the pool and how staring at him had made her feel. _focus Arya focus. Gendry is bad news, bad to the core. He's a stupid bull-headed idiot. A very attractive hot-headed idiot._Her mind was a mess. She had only met the kid hours ago and her heart was already beating furiously as she ran up the stairs with him behind her. She felt his eyes on her body and the more she thought about it the more her body felt hot.

"So you won huh" his voice broke through her thoughts, making her jump

"Why are you so out-of-place?" He laughed, they had reached the top of the stairs and were now walking down the hall

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You were quiet most of the time, unlike when we were in the pool" He smiled at her making her heart race "and now you're acting all jumpy"

"Because you scared me you idiot" She hit his arm

"How? You knew I was behind you"

"Shut up okay," Sh didn't know what else to say.

The room was dark when she opened the door and when she tried on the light switch, nothing happened.

"Fuck" She said as she stepped in, carefully trying not to fall

"Will you look at that" Gendry laughed behind her "I'm glad you get to keep this room after all"

"Shut up and go get a candle or something" Arya said annoyed, she couldn't believe this was happening to her

"Are you afraid of the dark my lady?" Gendry asked her, he was standing behind her, making her heat up

"N-no, but I bet you are" She said turning around and shoving him as hard as she could

Gendry tumbled back and then tripped on his own feet. He felt down with a crash, bringing Arya down with him. She fell on top of him, her hands resting on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her small waist. Even though she could barely see anything, she still managed to see his deep blue eyes stare deeply into hers.

Her whole body was on fire and her heart was beating fast and hard against her chest. She stared back at him and his grip on her waist tighten.

"I, I should probably get up" She stammered. Her cheeks were probably glowing by now

"You should" He replied, but he still held her tight

The feeling was new to her but very welcomed and truth be told, she didn't want him to let her go.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I love nice cersei rather than bitch cersei :P but yeah, here's the chapter guys. Not my best work but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I'm glad you guys like the story so far and keep on liking it in the future. I still don't know where I'm planning on taking this but I hope its somewhere fun :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm acting like an idiot._

Gendry thought as he debated whether he should invite Arya out for lunch. She had avoided him ever since she fell on top of him last week and for some strange reason he missed seeing her around. She spent most of her time in her room, which was technically his, and the only time he saw her was when she came down to have dinner.

"How come Arya is always in her room?" Tommen had asked his mom one afternoon.

They were seating out in the yard, eating lunch with Sansa and her father, yet Arya was nowhere to be found.

"She misses Winterfell" Sansa had said, taking a bite of her sandwich "I think she's talking to Jon or Jojen"

Gendry couldn't help to think that it was his fault that Arya always locked herself up in the room. If he hadn't had bothered her the day she had arrived, maybe she'd be down at the pool with him right now.

_Why do I even want to be with her?_ He wondered as he paced the hallway back and forth. _Shit. Why do I even care so much?_

Arya Stark was getting under his skin and he couldn't shake her out. After she had fallen on him that night, he went to sleep with her on his mind even though he tried his best to get her out. After that, he thought about her on a regular basis. She was different from all the girls he had met in the past and he was dying to get to know her better, to see her laugh and to hear her voice. She was doing strange things to him in such a small period of time and he was honestly scared.

"Gendry, what are you doing?" Joffrey's voice called out to him, making him jump

"Huh, oh nothing" He said, facing his younger brother who wore a knowing smirk on his face

"Are you here for the young wolf?" He asked, walking towards him

"Is that what you call her?" Gendry asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest

"That's what Sansa calls her. Anyways, she's not in her room. She left a few hours ago while you were with Anguy and Aegon. I think her father took her and Sansa to Kings Landing High" Jofffrey explained

"I wasn't here for her, I just wanted to get something from my room" He said, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice

"Uhu, keep telling yourself that, big boy. We all know you got the hots for Arya Stark" Joffrey winked

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" Gendry laughed, walking away from his brother

"I sound just like you did when you were 18" He replied, following Gendry

"I never said "Big boy" or "she has the hots for you"Gendry defended himself

"Yeah you did, remember Ros? You used to say you had the hots for her" Gendry laughed.

It had been a while since he had thought about Ros. She was a short beauty with a pair of great tits. She had a better sense of humor than any other girl he ever met and she made love to him like crazy. She had been a wonderful girlfriend but their relationship came to an abrupt ending when she decided to drop out of school and become a stripper. Up to this date, he still had no clue about why she decided to do that.

"So you remember? You used to talk about her on the phone with Aegon none stop and when you brought her home mom almost had a heart attack" Joffrey laughed

"Yeah, I remember she wore that tight crop top shirt and her boobs were about to pop out." Gendry said, taking a trip down memory lane

"Yeah, and now look at you, falling in love with a flat chested girl" He placed an arm on Gendry's shoulder "It happens to the best of us"

"You're always ruining our nice moments" Gendry said rolling his eyes

"I was only joking, hey! Come back here" Joffrey yelled after him

"I'll see you later" Gendry said, exiting the house.

He decided to go for a drive and clear his head out a little. He needed to know why he wanted so desperately to speak to Arya or to be around her. It was all so strange to him and when Joffrey said he had "the hots for her", he couldn't help but think that was in fact true. _No, it can't be. I just met the girl, for gods sake._ His mind yelled at him.

He got in his car and drove into town. He decided to go to Hot Pies house where he was sure he'll find Anguy, Loomy and the rest of his friends. They were always hanging out t hot pies, even when they were in high school, his house was the place to go. He was always baking pies for them and his mom always bought them pizza. Now, his mom had left to Riverrun with her husband, leaving the house to an unemployed hot pie who still baked delicious pies.

"Dude, fancy seeing you here " Aegon said as he opened the door to hot pies house

"I needed a distraction" he replied

"Are you sure you just didn't miss us? You were with us like two hours ago" Aegon teased, letting Gendry in

"Shut up, you're not my type" Gendry joked as he walked in

"You can't stand being away from us, can you?" Hot pie said as Gendry sat down on the leather couch next to Anguy

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say" Gendry waved him off

"But seriously mate, why you here?" Anguy asked

"I can't see my friends now? Is that it" Gendry said getting defensive

"Don't get all bitchy on me. Do you need to get drunk?" Anguy asked

"Yeah, I do" he sighed and laid his head back

"Is it a girl?" Loomy exclaimed, he was seating by the computer, doing god knows what.

"No!" Gendry said too fast

"Oh ho ho! But it is! Who is it, spit it out". Hot pie asked excitedly, he was seating on the floor, his phone in his hand

"No one" Gendry assured them, not really knowing whether he should tell them about Arya or not. I mean there isn't anything to say, he thought, shaking her out of his head.

"You only need a drink when you have troubles at home or when you have a girl in your mind. And last time you had family problems was when you applied to Braavos university." Aegon pointed out

"so it has to be a girl" he smirked , reminding him of Joffrey

Gendry let out a groan. He was going to go crazy. He had never had this problem before, where he met a girl who made him think so much.

Usually when he wanted something e would just go for it, without beating around the bushes. But with Arya, he couldn't explain what he was feeling or why he needed to talk to her so much.

"Just let it out, don't torment yourself" Anguy said, placing a hand on his shoulder

"Is it a girl from Braavos? I heard those are the baddest girls in the world." Hot pie winked

"No, it's no one from Braavos" Gendry grunted

"Seriously? Did you even date while over there?" Loomy asked, turning away from the computer

"I did, but it's no one from there, it's this-this girl" he couldn't say her name, he didn't know what to say.

"Who is it you git? Spit it out already!" Anguy said in an anxious voice

"This girl name Arya. She's been staying at my house and fuck. I don't know, she's been there for a week and the day she arrived I was teasing her and stuff-"

"What sort of teasing " Anguy interrupting, a smirk plastered on his face

"Not like that you pig, but you know, joking around. I pushed her in the pool and tickled her and stuff. Trivial shit. Anyways that same night, I had to give her my room cus she wanted to stay there and next thing I know, we are laying in the floor, with her on top of me and since then I can't shake her off" he finished, passing his hand through his thick black hair.

"Woah, woah, woah, you went from throwing her in a pool, to tickling her, to giving her your room and then to have her lay on top of you? Woah dude, you still have more game than us" Aegon laughed

"It's not like that you twat, I just wanted to bother her and then one thing let to the other"

"Why'd she want your room though?" Asked Anguy

"I dunno, mom offered it to her cus she didn't know I was going to arrive that same day" Gendry explained

"How'd she fall on top of you?" Hot pie asked. A concentrate look on his face Gendry was getting tired of the questions and was beginning to regret ever opening his mouth

"She tripped" he said, the memories of that night still made his body grow hot and that was one of the things he couldn't explain to himself

"You got the hots for her" Loomy sneered, "that's the only explanation. If you can't stop thinking bout her than you want her"

"I don't even know her that well!" Gendry aid shaking his head and Loomy's assumptions.

He didn't like Arya, or at least he thought. No, he knew he didn't like Arya. It was impossible for him to do so.

"It doesn't matter, you can like someone at first sight" hot pie put in

"Yeah, I think you just want to fuck her, is she hot? How's her body?"

For some reason Anguy words awoken a strange fury deep inside of him and if looks could kill, then Anguy would have been dead thanks to the way Gendry glared at him.

"It was a joke dude, I don't know. It sounds like you might have feelings for this girl. Why don't you ask her out?"

"She's been avoiding me, besides I don like her I just think I'm confuse" he said pulling his hair lightly

"You're a mess, and you sure as hell need a drink" Aegon said standing up from the couch

"I really do" Gendry replied with a sigh


	5. Chapter 5

It took Arya a week to realize her feelings for Gendry and a single minute to realize that nothing would ever happen between them.

The last time she had spoken to him was the day she had arrived from Winterfell and all he had done was taunt her and annoyed her, Even when she fell on top of him, he didn't show a hint of desire towards her.

She hadn't spoken to him either, yet every time she saw him her heart would stop beating for a nano second and he invaded her mind even when she didn't want to think about him. It was too overwhelming for her and Arya couldn't recall a moment in her life where she felt the way she was feeling now. Needy and anxious and even desperate were some of the words that would describe her, and she hated herself for acting like such a girl.

She did't like the fact that her heart would beat uncontrollably when ever he was near or that she hid from him and avoided him the best she could. She hated how her cheeks would get red and her whole body grow hot whenever she thought about the day she fell on top of him and how good it felt to be held by his hands. She found herself wondering why on gods earth he had pressed her body closer to him that night, and she wondered why he had let go moments later and left the room as if nothing had happened.

He doesn't like you. She thought bitterly And neither do I, I'm just confused. She assured herself, but she knew she was wrong. No matter how hard she denied it, she knew she liked him and she was growing impatient because she didn't want to like him. She didn't want to waste time on someone who didn't even like her back. And she was positive he didn't. He was too much of a stupid idiot to like anyone and Arya knew that she wasn't his type. She wasn't anyone's type.

"There you are little wolf" Joffrey's voice brought her out of her thoughts, she had been seating by the pool, trying to clear her mind but it wasn't really working

"Hey Joff" She replied, watching him as he sat down next to her

"Why are you all alone out here?" He asked

"I dunno" She shrugged her shoulders "Wanted to be alone I guess"

"Am I distracting you from your alone time?" He asked, sounding worried for a moment

"Oh no, not at all. I just, I don't know. I didn't feel like being in my room" She explained to him, not really wanting to go into details as to why she was actually out by the pool

"Are you avoiding someone?" He said bluntly, catching Arya of guard because she was actually avoiding Gendry

"W-what? No why?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady

"Well for once, you haven't eaten dinner with us since the night you arrived. We barely see you in the house and when you're out of the room you usually come out here or lock yourself in the library."

Shit. She thought as she tried to come up with an excuse as to why she was always no where to be seen. She knew people where beginning to wonder about her but she just couldn't bring herself to facing Gendry. It made her nervous, something she hated as well because Arya was not the type of girl to get nervous easily. Yet here she was, nervous of a stupid bull headed boy.

"I'm not trying to avoid anyone. I just like being on my own. Plus, I miss Winterfell" She lied, which in truth wasn't a lie at all.

"Sure, sure" Joffrey gave her a look, as if he didn't believe her one bit "Have you spoken to Gendry lately?" He asked, his lips curving into a smirk and Arya's heart began to beat faster

"Why would I talk t him?" She asked, trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible

"Because he's been looking for you. And I haven't seen you two fooling around since the day you arrived" He winked, and Arya felt her face grow red

Stop acting like Sansa! She scolded herself, mentally

"What are you talking about? I- we never fooled around. He was just being an immature asshole" She tried to brush it off, pretending that she was actually mad at Gendry for having thrown her into the pool

"Sure you didn't. It's okay Arya, your secret is saved with me" He winked again and Arya wanted to slap him. She had no idea what he was rambling on about and she feared that he knew she had a thing for Gendry. But how can he know? Is it that noticeable? She thought as he studied her No, that can't be. Sansa would be on her if that was the case.

"I don't know what you're talking about okay, Gendry is a pain in my ass and I don't want to talk about it" She said, trying to close the subject. Joffrey Baratheon was nice and she liked having him around. He was funny and weird and he made her laugh, but at the moment she wanted him as far away as possible because the more he talked about Gendry, the more he reminded her of her feelings and she didn't want to think of her feelings, or of Gendry or of anything. She wanted her mind to be blank and she wanted to be at peace for once, but that wasn't the case.

"Why do you guys talk about me behind my back?" Gendry's voice invaded her ears, making her heart jump

She turned from Joffrey and looked at Gendry as he approached them. He flopped down on the seat next to Joffrey and Arya laid back on the beach chair, looking away from both of them. Her body was on fire and she felt her legs grow weak. Her mouth went dry and she thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

"We were just saying the usual." Joffrey said, and Arya could hear the smirk in his voice "How you're too much of a stupid bull headed idiot. Right Arya?" He said turning to her

"Uhu" She replied. No sort thoughts seem to be forming in her brain and Arya wanted to kick herself. Why am I acting like such a fucking idiot?

"You guys seem to be my two biggest fan. Always thinking about me" Gendry laughed

"You wish I was thinking about you, but Arya on the other hand. I don't know about her" Joffrey replied and Arya wanted to run as far away as possible.

"No" Was all she could say and she wanted the ground to swallow her

"Don't be coy miss Stark, we all know you think about my brother" Joffrey winked and Arya sat up. She knew if she didn't say anything, Gendry would believe him and if he believed Joffrey he would probably taunt Arya for the rest of her life and she didn't want that. She didn't even know what she wanted.

"I do not think about you Gendry. Don't let Joffrey fool you with his words" Arya said, trying to sound as harsh as possible as she sat up and looked at Gendry straight in the face. His blue eyes met hers and she felt her insides turn to jelly.

"Well that sucks then, I wanted you to think of me" He said in a low voice. She thought he sounded disappointed, but she knew that couldn't be. Why would he be disappointed? Don't be stupid Arya.

"Don't be stupid" She told him, rolling her eyes

"You two are so funny. I think you guys should start a sitcom together" Joffrey laughed, standing up from his seat

"Where are you going?" Arya said, panicking. She didn't want to be left alone with Gendry, and she knew that was exactly what Joffrey was going to do.

"Inside. Your lady sister needs me. Probably" He shrugged. "It's been lovely talking to you Arya, and Gendry, please treat the little wolf with respect" He said, turning to Gendry

Arya noticed how still he had become, as if his body was paralyzed. His jaw was clenched tight and he swallowed hard.

She didn't know what to do again. If she went with Joffrey she knew Joffrey would bother her about it, saying that she was in fact avoiding Gendry and she didn't want to have to deal with that. But she also didn't want to stay out here with Gendry. Not when her heart was hammering against her chest, not when her thoughts were all muggy and she didn't know how to think straight.

"Of course" Gendry smiled, a nervous smile.

"Have fun you two" Joffrey smiled at Arya then walked towards the house.


End file.
